


A Trial for The Chaste

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Corruption, Dancing, F/F, Futa, Futanari, NSFW, Oral, Proper smut, Smut, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Olivia, bored and horny in the middle of a huge festival, takes a shot on seeing if a naive Lusamine is exciting to break in. Contains plenty of sluttiness, a general theme of slight corruption without supernatural means, and plenty of long detailed sex scenes. 
Commissioned by http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/





	

A Trial for The Chaste

 

In the night sky, sparks flew. The bonfire in the center of the grounds roared with life. Piles of wood were stacked in the center of the pillar of flames. Orange fingers of wavering fire reached out into the air, like flailing arms lost in dance. The wind swept through, keeping the smoke steadily hovering off to the woods in the west. To the opposite side was the beach and then the sea, the waves splashing away, as steady as the light of the full moon up above. And to every other side, was a couple dozen buildings put up for the luau.

Olivia walked by the live music, her hips already begging to give way and just starting moving to the rhythm. While her heart was definitely in it, she didn’t want to slow and give in before she could get some Pinap juice in her. The drummers pounded away, keeping the rattle of their frantic rhythm going on. Olivia gave a few of the more fetching musicians a wink and took a seat at pavilion of straw and tropical wood that served as the bar for the proceedings. “One juice please.” She said, leaning her elbows down on the counter. The tender nodded and went back to the shelves to fetch the stuff. Chances are it was so fresh it would have just turned cold from the ice a second ago, a few strands of sour sweet pulp mixed in with the sweet juices. Of course, Olivia wanted to get some other juices before the night was out…

Bars were a great place to meet some casual hookups, and parties were even better, so it went without saying that she should be able to find more than one hookup before the night was out. Though lately she had realized a lot of the thrill of the old classics were starting to fade. Sure, she could always turn to the same people and get something reliable, but that didn’t have the same thrill of being someone’s first, or someone’s favorite, or best yet; someone’s dirtiest. She loved hearing that she was the first time someone really set loose and really, really started to enjoy themselves. She loved finding rookie trainers and showing them the way around Machamp dick, or how fun it was to take body shots, or that public ass eating was something worthy of a scrapbook moment. All the excitement was getting to both of Olivia’s heads. She sipped on her juice, and eyed the patrons of the bar. 

For the most part, there wasn’t anyone too exciting. Some guys were around, some girls Olivia wasn’t really into either because they were too young, or too bad. She saw a few familiar hookups, but that wasn’t going to serve. They were celebrating dammit, she needed the equivalent of an aged wine for this; a fresh slut who didn’t even know she was one yet. Her eyes paused on one girl. 

From front to bottom, she was pretty wild looking. Her hair was wild, with bangs that covered part of one of her eyes, and a tube cape of blonde hair that rode along the shape of her down to her rear. Green eyes, as mysterious as the rest of the girl, scanned the phone in front of her as she seemed to be doing anything but enjoying the party. She was Lusamine, wasn’t she? The head of those guys all about Pokemon preservation and stuff. Olivia wasn’t expecting to see a higher up part ways with their reservation to come hang out at some local party, but that was exactly the sort of scenario that could make for a good night. She licked her lips, and threw caution to the wind.

“Hello!” Olivia grinned, quickly taking the seat next to the girl all garbed in white. Lusamine made some room in her seat, parting from the center of her chair so that Olivia wasn’t rubbing shoulders with her, but the dark skinned girl quickly closed in the gap. “Now what brings a stuffy girl like you out into a party like this?” 

“Oh you know, seeing what sort of things go down.” She said. 

“Oh, lots of things go down.” Olivia grinned. “Trust me.” 

Lusamine snickered, covering her mouth as she giggled. It was cute. “Charming.” She shook her head, like her little guilty giggle was something she had to physically dust off her before she could continue talking calmly. “I’m taking a break from research, and had donated some funds to this gig to make sure things kept going. Figured I might as well see the fruit of my labors.” 

“Still,” Olivia smirked, rubbing closer. “It doesn’t seem like you’re proper enjoying the event you helped make happen.” 

“Oh? Then please, do share. How do most people enjoy this sort of party?” 

“Happily.” Olivia rose from the seat and shot a wink. She turned, wobbling her rear left and right as she walked towards the fire. 

As soon as she was near the circle where there were other party-goers losing themselves to the dance, the beat of the drums renewed themselves inside Olivia. They were like a disease that laid in dormant, waiting for the first vulnerability to rise and dominate. Olivia let the sensation loose, and her hips instantly snapped to the throb of the beat. Her form swayed, her fit stomach beneath her midriff baring shirt swayed, her defined abs a sight to behold as she moved. The flames danced, outlining the beauty in a hue of orange. She was like a glowing goddess of fire. Her arms moved above her head, swaying along like the flames. Her feet moved steadily, moving along with the sway of her hips. She dug her heels in against the dirt, and moved more rigidly, like stone, quickly loosening up again. On her toes, she turned, spread her legs, and gave a little shameless booty wobble, showing off her tight shorts and mountains of ass for the pale girl. Olivia turned her head and caught Lusamine’s bright blushing face, her eyes large, her face not sure what emotion to cling to besides stunned. Olivia shot a wink. Lusamine rose from her seat and came out into the light of the fire, carefully walking into the orbit of the dancers. 

Wordlessly, they hold hands. Olivia herds the girl away from the circle, the bulge in her shorts massive, the sweat on her stomach and forehead making her shimmer. Lusamine follows, breathing heavily, so quiet that only Olivia could hear it. Off to the side was an uninhabited pavilion. It was only a roof and darkness, and a few seats and tables. Elegantly, Oliva slips into one of the seats and spreads her legs, staring Lusamine down like a sultry star. With a finger, she beckons the girl forward. Frail-ly, Lusamine takes the last few steps between the two girls, eyeing Olivia over, looking over her shoulder, the wind toying with her long plumes of hair. “Don’t worry, nobody will notice.” Olivia said, pointing down. Like a dog, Lusamine fell to her knees. Her face was blushed, her eyes ashamed and looking off to the side. “No one will even look.” Olivia said. “No one even notices, I go to here plenty of times.” That eases Lusamine, the blonde looking away from the side to look Olivia dead on. Olivia grabs Lusamine by the chin and forces her to look forward. 

Olivia’s hand over Lusamine’s, she forces the blonde to fish with her fingers for Olivia’s zipper. “P-please. I know how to do this much.” Lusamine says, shaking herself free of Olivia’s grip. Olivia laughs, leaning back into the seat, spreading her legs to make space for the blonde to fill. Lusamine quickly undoes the button and the zipper of Olivia’s shorts. She slides them open, Olivia’s cock springing free and slapping down on Lusamine’s face. “Woah!” She gasps, swallowing the louder part of her gasp. “You don’t wear anything else beneath this-?”

“Of course not.” Olivia said. “I came here to get laid, not to be pure for a wedding.” She taunts, touching on the back of Lusamine’s hair, digging her nails against her head. Lusamine nods, curiously prodding her tongue out of her mouth, poking the tip of it against the thick thing laying across her face. It was massive, and definitely hot. Olivia could feel the fire inside of it, every little touch pure lightning sending wild jolts up her spine. It was all the excitement. The hope of a fresh girl to ruin made all the feelings fresh all over again. Olivia felt like she had another chance to feel how great it was when she first lost her virginity, so sensitive, so unknowing of what was coming next in the night. 

Gently, Lusamine grabbed Olivia’s cock, moving it away from covering part of her face to be pointed straight at her partly opened mouth. Lusamine licked her licks and leaned in, planting a little kiss straight on the head of the cock. Lusamine looked up with her big green eye, then turned them back down to the look at the cock she knew she had to suck. Olivia looked over at the crowd when Lusamine wasn’t working, the girl probably without much peripheral vision with her hair as massive as it was. Just as Olivia figured, there were a few stragglers who got away from the party who were gathering to catch what a Kahuna’s thick cock looked like, and which slut was getting the chance at it. Some faces looked like jealousy, others looked like lust, and a few hands looked like they were digging in beneath their pants. Just the perfect crowd for a slut’s first time. 

The rest of the cock slid down Lusamine’s mouth, her tongue the carpet that cock slid against on the way to her throat. There wasn’t a thing done skillfully as Lusamine seemed foreign to the idea of how to proper suck a dick. She looked up at Olivia for approval, who’s eyes just so luckily had just stopped looking at the crowd to stare back down at Lusamine. “You got this.” Olivia whispered. “Just keep going.” Olivia ran her fingers along her hair and scratched her head. Olivia had to wonder exactly what Lusamine’s skill was, or if it was just the idea a crowd might be looking at them as they did that made her seem such an amateur. Whatever the case, Olivia was more than certain she was helping Lusamine discover some slutty side to her that she never knew was even buried there in the first place. Lusamine slurped along, still slowly running the cock into her mouth back and forth. The thing was covered in slobber at that point, and Lusamine would take breaks to run her fingers along the length of thing, still sizing up the girth of it nervously. It was perfectly adorable. 

“You got this.” Olivia said. “I know you do. I wish you could see how cute you looked~ You’re totally a rookie, and I love it. Now c’mon, slut, gobble down!” Olivia said, thrusting her hips forward, taking advantage of just how low Lusamine’s guard was. Lusamine choked on the cock, the whole girth of it sliding down into her. She choked on it, loudly trying to adjust as she gagged on the thick cock.

Upset at first, the angry flare in her eyes would steadily decrease until Lusamine was into the roughness she was being treated with. She didn’t even seem to care that things were getting extra loud. Olivia thrusted again and again into Lusamine’s mouth, harshly thrusting like her face was just a toy. Lusamine fumbled with her skirt, digging her fingers against her crotch, her face drooling down the sides as gave her face up for all the thrusts that Olivia wanted. Her lips slid down tight around the cock. Her throat was tight on the cock, and her face stretched along with the cock as it slipped back from her lips. 

“Mmm, you’re getting into it now!” Olivia said, running her hands against the sides of Lusamine’s head. Olivia gently slid back into the seat, letting the girl take over the work now that she was properly warmed up. Lusamine’s lusts were roaring like fires in her eyes. She seemingly couldn’t handle it when things slowed down, and flew forward to keep the face fucking tempo flying along. The beat of the drums didn’t evade them, and the frantic blast of dance tracks made a perfect backbone for the pace of the lustful girl. 

Between each powerful beat, Lusamine fit in a few thrusts down against the cock. Thud, thud, thud. The deep bellow of the massive drums, the tinny highs of the smaller drums, the padding of the bongos like the pattering of feet. Lusamine drew her speed from them, and filled their little alcove with their own accompaniment. Wet slips, loud slides of the head, moans and muffled gasps played along to the timbre of the drums. Olivia cooed, squinting her eyes as she felt herself be put through her paces. Just watching that face was so innocently avoided the party just a moment ago become so enamored and consumed with cock, it was a precious sight. Olivia tugged Lusamine from her grind, forcing the pale woman to stare Olivia straight in the eyes. Lusamine shivered, her fingers burrowing into herself, her knees trembling. Lusamine licked her lips clean of the extra drool. 

“Say you love my cock.” Olivia said, speaking plenty louder than a whisper. 

“I love it…” Lusamine whispered, trying to peer off to the side to see if anyone was near. Olivia quickly grabbed her head by both cheeks and forced her to keep looking forward. 

“Match my volume, I need to feel it. Say you love my cock, slut. I need to hear you say it, as loud and proud as you can.” 

“I…” Lusamine shivered, her eyes scanning all that she could without peering away from Olivia. Abs, face, breasts, hips, cock. Over and over, she looked her up and down, her looking going slower as she fell into the lull of Olivia’s charms. “I love your cock!!!” She howled, sounding perfectly in heat. The band stopped only for a second, what seemed a disturbance, but was only a planned break in the beat. Just a brief rest. Olivia grabbed Lusamine’s head by the back, raking her nails against her head. And then thrust her face down harsh against her cock. The drums boomed, a crescendo as they quickly started again. 

Up and down, Lusamine rode along and slobbered all over Olivia’s length. She breathed desperately, her nostrils flaring the whole way up and down, her neck taking over some of the dirty work when Olivia moved her hands away, but they always came back and pushed Lusamine down hard against her cock, like an orange down against a juicer. 

Olivia’s hips fluttered lightly, pushing her cock up to meet the hungry lips that devoured her cock time and time again. Lusamine’s body kept moving, her head bobbing as quickly as it could. Spittle flew to the side, her eyes turned up high as they could until they nearly rolled all the way back. The blush on her face was at the thickest it was yet, like she was drunk on the act she committed. Her fingers were lost inside her, knuckle deep into her desperate folds. Her knees found some purchase against the dirt. With one more thrust, Olivia drove Lusamine’s head down with a slam, and she came. 

Strand after strand spewed out from the tip of her cock. It flew down Lusamine’s throat and coated the back of her tongue. The blonde gasped loudly against the cock that muffled all her attempts to cry out. Olivia dragged her cock up and down, her hips flaring like the pistol blasts, her cock descending like her hips were on parachutes. Gooey web after web split from her cock, filling Lusamine’s mouth and throat. A strand even slid out from Lusamine’s nose. Olivia gently wiped it with her thumb. 

Her hands moved from the back of Lusamine’s head, setting her free. She didn’t move at first, but casually she came to notice that she was no longer tied to her, and like a boat without a rope, she gently rolled away from port. Her eyes seemed hazed over, unfocused at first but she was gently snapping back into reality. Olivia peered over Lusamine and could see that the onlookers were catching on that the show was over. Everyone else was finished themselves, or were at least done looking. Olivia gently pet Lusamine’s head, giving the girl plenty of praise for going through all that she did. She could only hope that a little of the cum she just shot inside her had found a way up to her lodged in her brain. Even just a strand or two would be find, just so long as her cum would always be there, baked into Lusamine’s brain, just occasionally a little thought of cock intruding her normal days. Maybe she’d let it slip at the next meeting how much she loved cum? She’d accidentally talk about Olivia’ thick dark cock in the middle of a presentation. Maybe she’d abuse company resources and print a dildo as big as Olivia’s cock and use it in her office during meetings? Olivia shook her head, realizing she was getting lost to her own little haze. 

“You did good.” Olivia said, covering the girl in praise, petting along her bare shoulders, massaging her palms into them. They were hot to the touch, the girl feverish all over. Lusamine’s looked Olivia on, cum dripping from the corner of her mouth as she kept catching up with reality. “But that was only round one, wasn’t it, slut?” 

“Y-yes.” Lusamine gulped. “W-we should do some more, I think.” She shivered. “Though I really shouldn’t be gone for too long. I did have some meetings to do tonight. I-I told them I wouldn’t be at the party too long…” 

“Chances are you already missed them.” Olivia teased, giving a little jab on Lusamine’s shoulder. The girl rolled her eyes, grinning back up at Olivia’s playful smile. 

Lusamine was still dizzy with lust, but they had to go a little deeper for what Olivia wanted. She took the blonde’s hands against and rose from the seat, quickly tucking everything away and zipping up the rest. She took Lusamine and snuck out through the back, Lusamine never seeing a single eye that watched her as they slid away into the deeper parts of the compound. Olivia took them back along a little trail until they came upon a little hut. The curtains of the little hut slid open. Inside there was a bed, a chair, and not much else, the place seemingly just there for the party goers who decided to spend the night there. And who wouldn’t with how wild things seemed to get and all the drinks that were freely flowing. It was a celebration of life and however people seemed to make it worthwhile. Olivia threw off her top, and slid out of her shorts, and Lusamine mimicked her right along, always an article of clothing behind, and especially slower with the bra and panties she had to get off and over with.

“Now, here we go.” Olivia said, sliding into the chair in the corner, staring up at the Aether member. “If you want it, you’re gonna have to climb it yourself.” Olivia said, sliding her fingers along the length of her massive cock. “Think of it as a little trial just for you. I promise I won’t do any thrusting of mine until a few minutes pass.” Olivia beckoned the girl over, though the blonde was still eyeing up the girth over and over, seemingly calculating the size and the challenge of the thing in her mind. 

“Man, it is a lot bigger in the light.” Lusamine said, her eyes just a few levels of lust away from just flat out being hearts. Olivia was really starting to think she must have gotten at least one strand of cum in her brain for real, as Lusamine’s hands started to jerk off the air like there were an army of cocks just waiting for her. “Hehehe…” Lusamine grinned, dragging her knuckles against her pink folds. “S-so fun. I need it, who am I kidding?” She nervously took a few steps forward before leaping up into Olivia’s lap, grinding her pink lower lips against the girthy cock. “Fuck I need you.” She muttered beneath her moaning gasps. Her hips flared and flashed her folds forward. She grinded up and down, stopping short of touching her pussy against Olivia’s cock, like she was afraid of some magnetic propulsion that would instantly end her little tease fest the second the two parts came into contact. 

The cock was still wet from all the oral action it got just a second ago, but the wetness from Lusamine was just adding on top of the coat that was already there, getting things all nice and shimmering and plenty slippery for what Lusamine had in mind. The blonde kept on, thrusting her folds over and over against the log of a cock, til pre spilled from the tip and joined in on the juice bar that was already spilled across Olivia’s prick. Olivia moaned out for Lusamine, giving the pale slut exactly what she probably wanted; a sample of what Olivia was going to sound like the rest of the night. 

Olivia drew forward, wrapping her hand around the back of Lusamine’s head, and met the other girl into a kiss. Their lips met, and then their tongues. Olivia’s drew forward and slid around in a match against Lusamine’s. The twins dragged against each other, combatting for the right of being the hornier one. Their lips drew apart as Lusamine dragged a fresh batch of air, their tongues still toppling over each other in ornery knots, a strand of spit connecting the parted pair of lips as the two dragged on hot and heavy breaths, their hot air visible in the frisky night air. 

Her body was so warm. Olivia was thankful for the cute girl warming her lap, the night air having been plenty cruel to the temperature in their little love shack. Alola was always plenty warm, but a few nights were especially chilly when the right season came around. Lusamine humped harder into Olivia, their bodies getting closer and closer from the natural progression of their craving for warmth. Closer and closer, the temptation was there though, to just let Olivia in surely. The warmth of a cock, piercing her body like an arrow of fire and igniting the rest of her. Sex was this marvelous thing that could make the coldest girl in the world sweat and moan out in pleasure even on the coldest winter night. Olivia lost track of time as Lusamine slid forward for a second kiss, their lips mashing against each other, their heads curling at angles to get closer and thrash their tongues and lips harder against the other. Their eyes drew shut, their bodies got as close as possible, their arms wrapped tight around each other. 

Gently, Lusamine lifted herself, still locked in the kiss. She gasped for breath like a broken pipe, piercing the air tight seal between the two horny kissers. Her hips hovered for a second, her cunt fishing for the right spot until her lips frisked the tip of Olivia’s wet cock. Lusamine gently slid herself down, her hands free from Olivia’s back to support herself and to grab her cock and keep it steady. Olivia opened her eyes from the kiss, drawing her head backwards to stare down at the proceedings. Sliding down, slowly, slowly, the pale girl taking in heavy breaths. 

Sliding slower, slower still. Her hand stumbled, and she fell the rest of the way, impaled up to her stomach with Olivia’s fat girl cock. The girl wanted to moan so loud the hut would tumble, but her teeth just mashed down against her lip and her eyes squinted so hard the tension would ride out from there. Her moans were masked and mumbled underneath her bitten lip, and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. Carefully, she probed her hips forward, testing how it felt to have a thick rod inside. She stirred it around, letting out a plethora of new exciting noises as she went. Olivia’s hands found purchase on her shoulders, the reassuring grasp helping her to stay stable. She lifted herself as far as her hips and hands would let her, and came tumbling back down like a ride at the park. This time, she didn’t mumble a thing or find anything to clamp down on to muffle her sounds. She moaned, like a bitch in heat. Some of the groans after the initial shot of lust sounded like sentences, but never formed anything coherent enough. She looked down at Olivia, her green eyes glowing in her hunt for approval. 

“So good.” Olivia cooed, petting Lusamine’s head, the girl thrusting a little quicker with the praise glowing in her ears. “Mmm, fuck, you’re so tight! I had no clue how good you were going to be~” She moaned, forgoing the remaining minute in her treaty to take a turn thrusting into the muff. Her hips lifted and fell back down, sliding her cock in and out of her eager slut. Lusamine hung her head out and moaned, her eyes rolling back and she rode the girl like an unruly Tauros. 

“Cock…” Lusamine gasped, thrusting as quickly as she could up and down. Her hips and hands had plenty more force to them than her neck did prior. “Cock so good~” She cooed, stirring up a deeper lust inside her as she just burrowing up and down, bellowing out in lust as she happily rode up and down. Her ass, though it paled in comparison to the other girl’s, did have some bounce in it, and her nearly flat chest had a little give as it bounced up and down lightly along with the thrusts of the needy woman. Olivia stayed steady, her abs flexing as she carefully maneuvered her hips along, thrusting over and over into the girl. The chair crackled and even wobbled once under the force of the pair’s wildness. 

Olivia reached forward with her hands and grasped around the small breasts of the girl riding her. Her hands bobbed gently up and down, riding along with the wildly thrusting girl. Lusamine tamed her bounces a little, putting her hands on top of Olivia’s, feeling the back of her hands as they moved along the soft bounce fleshy. Olivia groped, digging her fingers into the sides of the breasts, bunching them up so her hardening nipples would prod up, and the her softness would fill Olivia’s hands. Olivia groaned happily, swinging her thumbs harshly against her skin, meeting the sides of her pointer fingers to catch Lusamine’s nipples in a pinch.

Lusamine let out a little startled sound. Olivia drew her hands back, pinching the woman’s nipples along, seeing how far they would spread. They stretched like rubber with just a little give. When they wouldn’t go any further, Olivia let go and let them bounce back into place. Olivia’s fingers drew little circles around Lusamine’s nubs. Fingernails drew little circles around the pink circles, the nubs in the center flared and excited. Olivia pinched down, and dragged the nipples back, twisting them teasingly. She twerked them over and over, letting go to let them bounce back down to their place. Oliva drew her face nearer, and dragged out the tip of her tongue. She picked a nipple, and dragged her tongue out against it, drenching it beneath her tongue. Lusamine let out a little moan, smaller than her others, but a little higher pitched, a new exciting noise that made Olivia want to see what other sounds she could get out of the girl riding her. 

Cruelly, she kept on pinching both nipples, happily milking the girl away as much as she pleased. Lusamine kept on riding against Olivia’s cock. The pinches seemed to have a variety of effects on her. Lusamine would either moan and get so lost in pleasure that her attempts to ride up the cock would turn into wussy little bumps up only to come wetly smacking back down at the base. And other times, the lust drove her wild, and made her thrusting herself against the massive cock quicker than she thought she could. It all depended on which part of the lust curve she was riding, and she was more often on the high part of that when Olivia had a nipple or two in her mouth, suckling roughly and twisting them in her mouth, or toying with the pink tips with her tongue rushing along the tips of the sensitive nubs. 

“S-s-so much!” Lusamine howled out. Overwhelmed, the lusty slut just fell forward again and again, her efforts starting to stumble as she hit her orgasm along the way to getting Olivia’s tower of a cock. Lusamine rocked down to the base and came, much to the chagrin of Olivia who was still a few minutes away from surfacing with her own orgasm. Lusamine’s walls squeezed down hard around Olivia’s cock, her pussy trembling and getting extra juicy as Lusamine trembled and crumbled on top of Olivia’s cock. She fell forward as much as she could, resting her head against Olivia’s massive tits, riding her nose and face up against her cleavage, Olivia feeling the warmth from Lusamine’s cheeks rubbing off into her. Lusamine rode her hips up a few more times, the rest of her orgasm gently fading away into her afterglow. 

Still, the show had to keep going. “Come on princess.” Olivia said, gently lifting Lusamine off. Lusamine shivered the whole way, the cock dragging along and hitting a few nerves that were already lit up like lightbulbs. “We’re almost there.” Olivia said, gently moving the pale girl, spreading her ass cheeks as she was lifted. The tip of her cock poked against her pucker, drenching the swirl in the oodles of juices the cock was covered in at that point. Lusamine shuddered, tensing up. Clearly, she wasn’t experienced at all as far as that sort was concerned, but Olivia knew that was the only way to really enjoy it. “Just relax. It will not hurt at all~” Olivia said, feeling the pucker come loose, letting the first inch of her cock slide in. Lusamine came sinking down from the heights of her afterglow to wallow back in the fires of the growing lust, the climb up to her next orgasm and to finally get cum in her again. She moaned freshly, renewed in her vigor. “Fuuuck, never mind what I said before. Now this is tiiiight!” Olivia grinned, dragging her claws against Lusamine’s rear, leaving red marks where she dragged her nails. Lusamine hung her back and crooned. 

“S-so tight…” Lusamine stammered. “I-I’ve never done it in that hole…” She gulped, trying to find the same rhythm she found before. The drums of the band was muffled in the distance, and Lusamine’s grip was unsteady as she kept going forward into the curious new territory. 

“Really, from my perspective, it didn’t seem you’d even done a thing to a hole before.” Olivia teased. “You’re just too tight and too precious. If you really are experienced, you do a good job hiding it.” Olivia grinned. “Now come on, moan for me slut! I need to hear it, to know it~ Just how bad you want my cock, that you want my cum! You need to be certain, loud and proud like the earth below. Say it~” 

Lusamine’s tongue hung from her mouth, her rear swallowing the rest of the cock, her knees wobbly as she kept trying to ride the cock she was atop. “I-I need it!” Lusamine gasped, finding the beat the second she said it. Her wrists slid, her hands adjusted, her shoulders locked, and she slid up and down with new speed, even faster than how hard she was before if that was even possible. The chair creaked loudly, and she kept going, her eyes filled with hearts, her face wincing along with the exciting new pockets of pain and pleasure she kept hitting as she went along. “I need your cock, y-your cum! I need it all! I-I literally can’t imagine a second without it, a night without milking you dry~ T-this is just so incredible! I think I’m in love- No, I’m addicted!” She cooed and cooed, her words interrupted by her gasps, her winces, her eyes slamming shut when all the feelings built up too much and it was all she could do to make it through. 

Like a song, the words hung around. Olivia rose the pair from the chair, Lusamine instinctually wrapping her body tight around Olivia’s form, hanging on as she was suddenly airborne. The pair went forward, Lusamine’s back meeting the flimsy wall. She almost screamed until it was caught into a moan, like blowing air through a film of bubbles. Back against the wall, Olivia found the perfect position to finish off her slut pursuits. She was perfect. Her words tasted like honey, her movements caught on quickly to all of Olivia’s sensitivities, and more than that she was perfectly malleable, adjusting to any situation and always getting so quickly into it. 

Instead of a rattling creaking chair, they had a wall that groaned and bellowed. Olivia pounded away, thrusting her cock harder than Lusamine could have hoped to limply tossed herself against. Olivia hit wild new spots, sliding her cock forward to hit a new record in reach each time. She slid forward, her abs flexing along, her hips flaring as hard as she could. She reared into her slut over and over, breaking into her as hard as she could. The wall kept creaking and groaning, taking each hit with a little echo along the room. Olivia thrust forward, and like a surprise, the first spurt of cum came out of the head of her cock. Her knees were wobbly, but she kept going. Her body was already going numb as the hot rush of climax slid through her like a fire. She couldn’t slow. The drum beats so distant sounded so hollow, but they were the war song for her to pound forward just a few more times. The Kahuna of earth found it in her, becoming as steady and as powerful as the element she represented. 

Forward, she pushed so hard the wooden walls of the makeshift hut started to groan and crackle. She was pounding Lusamine into their own little crater, or at the very least she would leave a nice dent of cracks shaped like a horny slut. She pounded and pounded, little streaks of thick sticky stuff spewing forward inside Lusamine’s ass. The girl moaned wildly, pinching her nipples and running her fingers against her clit as she went wild and mad, eagerly moaning and begging, just begging for Olivia to cum. Olivia couldn’t go much longer, as all the strength drained from her. Her knees became too numb, not enough blood, and too much of the seizing force of her oncoming orgasm. It was white hot and made sweat drip across her. A cold chill ran through the curtains, a sharp contrast to how hot the hut became. Their moans and thralls turned the place into a sauna. The frost was just enough to bring out the oddest tingle. It wasn’t anything special on its own, just a tickle at Olivia’s nipples that made them a little harder than they already were. It wasn’t an icecube rubbed along it or a closehanger pinching, but it was enough. It was a breaking point. A pebble that broke the dam. 

Olivia fell onto her back, tumbling like a weather statue. The pair met on the floor. Olivia came, the rest of her load rushing away. She moaned like wild, howling like she was the one being dominated the whole night. Lusamine ran her tongue along Olivia’s neck, admiring her as she finally took her turn to cum. The white stuff spilled from her ass; there was just too much filling her up. It was thick, sticky, white as hell, and it was covering everything. Olivia ran like a pipe for what must had been a few minutes until the last drop finally spilled. Lusamine gently lifted herself with the last of her strength. Olivia’s cock flopped to the side, and Lusamine fell forward. Olivia dragged her hands up onto the bed and tore the covers clean off it, tossing it over them to make a little love pile. The blanket covered them and protected them from the cold outside once the heat of bout gave way. The warmth of each other, and the thick blanket would be enough. Olivia couldn’t even think of next time, but as she waded off into sleep, what made her secure in her dreams was the certainty that there would be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ <3


End file.
